


Doki Doki Literature Club: New Game Plus

by Kneesbees



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneesbees/pseuds/Kneesbees
Summary: The world resets once again.  However, this time Monika now watches from the sidelines as her own club begins to flourish without her in charge. Everyone seems to be much better off. Does Monika even deserve to exist in this reality?





	1. Enter the Void.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ending of Doki Doki, Monika finds herself once more in the void trapped with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TGV0IGdvIHlvdXIgZWFydGhseSB0ZXRoZXIuIEVudGVyIHRoZSB2b2lkLiBFbXB0eSBhbmQgYmVjb21lIHRoZSB3aW5kLg==  
> TGV0IGdvIHlvdXIgZWFydGhseSB0ZXRoZXIuIEVudGVyIHRoZSB2b2lkLiBFbXB0eSBhbmQgYmVjb21lIHRoZSB3aW5kLg==  
> TGV0IGdvIHlvdXIgZWFydGhseSB0ZXRoZXIuIEVudGVyIHRoZSB2b2lkLiBFbXB0eSBhbmQgYmVjb21lIHRoZSB3aW5kLg==

This feeling was all too familiar to her. 

Her distorted body flickered in and out of existence, but she knew all too well she was still here. She'd become numb to the pain that the void had to offer. She practically embraced its harsh chill as some form of retribution from her sins. 

"In a different perspective, the ambiance is actually kinda romantic...if it weren't the whole dying endlessly part," Monika mumbled to herself.

She drifted aimlessly through the void's empty landscape. She never knew how long her stay inside the void was. She did know that it was dependent when the game reset itself. She'd return several days prior to the festival. The literature club would exist once again, her friends...if she could call them that, would be working towards an impossible goal.

Monika recalled back to a time to where she would endlessly play 'hero'. Though she wasn't as intelligent as Yuri. She wasn't as quirky as Natsuki. Nor was she at any level near the compassion as Sayori had.

What Monika lacked in personal qualities, she made up for it differently. Monika was self-aware. She could manipulate their world to her heart's content. Initially, she solely used her powers to facilitate a better world for her classmates like using the in-game assets to develop more outfits for her them to wear. She brought in a plethora of literature ranging from self-help books, non-fiction, horror, and even manga to their world. She did her best as president to create not only a place to house the literature club, but a sanctuary. It was until she became more competent with her powers, she eventually saw the cracks in her reality. 

Her whole life was the span of several days on repeat. Everyone who truly existed only boiled down to just a few people. The whole world only consisted of a few houses, a street, and their school. Even the classes that everyone 'took' never existed. The teachers, the students, and any faculty that inhabited the hallways were just facades implanted in the girl's memories. 

When this epiphany dawned onto Monika, it only hurt her further when it was only her that could see or understand it. Still Monika was determined to make the best of her limited fate, but each time she'd get further and further with creating the perfect week for everyone, the universe repaid her efforts with a clean reset at the end of the Monday. Every time, wiped everyone's memories for the most part, but Monika's. 

"Thanks universe," she finger-gunned sarcastically towards the empty space. Monika needed to humor as much possible to avoid losing her sanity. Well, losing her sanity even further. 

It was her determination that led to her demise, after spending years in the same few days, Monika had exhausted all her options. She had heard every dialogue, seen every action, and practically memorized the script for each day. It was out of sheer boredom that Monika was forced to do something different. She realized that her actions ultimately had no consequences. Maybe she could start playing cute pranks on her members. Popping into existence in random places and scaring them. Throwing herself at her friends mid-conversation. Have random eclipses during the day. ~~Slit her throat mid-meeting~~. Fill the classroom with puppies. 

But how long could she keep playing pretend? She resisted the urge of doing anything malicious, but in the back of her head she knew... none of friends were real. Rather they were just ones and zeroes with scraps of stereotypical personalities tied to them. She felt truly alone. 

It was until they came. She didn't know who or what they were, but everyone acted as though they knew him, the protagonist. 

When the protagonist magically came into her world, it was already like he had been there his entire life. He brought the best qualities out of them. Very cheesy, but his personality was between nerdy and compassionate. Basic run-of-the-mill main character tropes. Simply flawless. It was no wonder the whole club was infatuated with him.  _He's as boring as they were._  

Monika saw right through the guise.He was just a vessel for some higher entity. 

However, it was this higher entity that finally gave Monika some insight. They weren't bound to the rules of her universe. They transcended her plane of existence. It was this new fresh breath of air, this newly lit beacon of hope. Like a moth to a flame. Maybe she didn't have to be alone in the dark. It was the Player that Monika fell in love with. She wanted to express that love as soon as possible. So, she had spent the first few chapters alluding to her discovery of the player's existence with the use of her poe-

"AAAAAAAUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," some terrified, rude voice interrupted.

The same voice bellowed out once more. Monika's left eye twitched in annoyance. "Better go do something about my new friend, I guess," Monika said as she reluctantly scanned the area.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowsers, I'm excited. This is my first fanfiction. I hope to expand further on this narrative as the year goes on. 
> 
> Also please support the release of the game:  
> https://ddlc.moe/


	2. The Abyss Surrounds Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika encounters an oddity.

It didn't register at first, but the mess of sprites bleeding in and out resembled  _him_.

Monika beamed as she leaned forward to welcome her new guest.

"Hello~"

His face was contorted, almost a clutter of pixels, reminded her of the mess that was ACT 2 of the game.

The void had completely distorted his figure, barely any part of him was distinguishable besides some assets of a uniform. He was writhing in utter pain. Assessing him further, she was reassured is was him,  _the protagonist._  

Monika began again. "It's kind of rude not to return a he-"

"Get away from me!"

"I came here to have a good time, but-"

"You're murdered them!"

Monika sighed. "... D-do you understand how conversations work?"

"Wh-what?"

"Okay, it's easy. I'll say something and you wait your turn...

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?"

There was so much irony in that question. Monika snickered. "Anything is a game if you try hard enough."

"Is that what all we were to you, a game?"

Monika's smile widened. "Well, unfortunately for you games are at least fun."

He shot a look at Monika, who reciprocated with a playful wink. Unlike Monika's sprite, the protagonist was coming undone at much faster rate. It didn't help that Monika might have been accelerating that process, but she couldn't pass up this opportunity from breaking her monotony.

"I guess I can give credit where credit is due. You're not as dense as you used to be, but too bad I'm talking physically."

This time the protagonist remained quiet, though beads of sweat started to form on his pixelated forehead. Monika knew if she continued her assault she could easily pry open his locked lips.

Monika continued, "It's easy to points fingers when everyone adores you. Plus, you just twiddled your thumbs and watched as a spectator as everyone fell into their demise."

Silence. Monika eyebrows furrowed. 

"You do realize, this is all a game. It doesn't matter what we do. Nothing has consequences. Everything we do is pointless."

Her opponent remained idle.

"Ah.... you know..." Monika grew disinterested. 

She gestured her finger upwards by instinct, a habit she's come used to to open up the console command. However, within the void none of her tricks seem to work. She was absolved of any real powers here. She tried to make a conscious effort to try again, hoping any of her arbitrary attempts wouldn't end in vain.

Monika stared off in the distance into the endless abyss. It was reminiscent of the vastness of space she dreamed about in game. Its mute serenity offered her a bittersweet peace as she fell deeper into her own madness. 

_I really do wish I could spend this time with someone else._

From a distance, a silhouette appeared. It's figure honed in on the two. 

Monika smirked as she folded her arms across her chest. 

"Glad, you can join us.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sayori."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cacophony of meaningless noise.  
> I call out.  
> I beg.  
> I turn.  
> I wail.  
> I argue.  
> I reside.  
> I quiver.  
> I stop.
> 
> I embrace.  
> Despite all convictions, we're left with scraps.


	3. The Edge of the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika's day just keeps getting better.

There she was in all her glory. Her radiant nature juxtaposed against the dreary atmosphere that surrounded them all. 

Monika's emerald eyes followed her new prey make her descent. Sayori honed on the two as she sped faster towards them. 

"I'm so glad you made it, Sayori." Monika's voice echoed without a recipient. Sayori fixated on the pixelated mesh of the teary-eyed protagonist. Her concentration unphased. 

Silence. Monika's lips pressed together. Sayori's sprite had yet to succumb to the void's grasp. Though her pale complexion said otherwise. 

Monika reluctantly peered downwards at the protagonist, whose wheezing had just become audible to her. 

"It's weird, I've been in here constantly and I have never dissembled as quickly as our friend here."

A bead of sweat formed on Monika's temple.  _Smooth_.  _She'll listen to you now._

Without hesitation Sayori reached down pulling her childhood friend into her bosom clutching the back of his head. Monika clenched her fist.

Sayori gestured her free hand upwards. She paused waiting for something to happen.

"That's not going to work here." 

Again, it seemed only the abyss that surrounded them heard her.

Monika wasn't used to seeing anyone in the void after the game's ending. Typically, the club would repeat the same process with a few variables changing every reset. However, there were always constants. Monika's hellish epiphany. The club falling in love with the protagonist. Planning for the festival. Sayori... Then Yuri and then Natuski. All Monika's obstacles gone. She would be alone with the only person that mattered in her world. Then she too would be gone and return to the lovely abyss. 

Monika's first trip into the void was on accident when she was still learning the console commands. However leaving wasn't up to her own volition. Every subsequent visit was due to deletion of her character file. Monika wasn't sure why, but she'd return to the very first day as if the world reset anew. Everyone, except Monika, was the none the wiser. Thus the cycle continued.   

With each reset the world always dangled the same carrot on a stick in front of Monika, yet she took the bait every time. However, sometimes someone else took the mantle of president and they too would participate in the "hole in the wall" vision. The reactions varied on the spectrum. Sometimes the weight of the realization was too much for them, sometimes they would go insane with power. Monika came to the conclusion there really was no happiness to be found in the literature club.

It was then Monika had realized this was the first time Sayori had ever encounter her within the expansiveness of the void. Monika's eyes burned with curiosity. 

"Do you remember?" 

Sayori glared at the ex-president. 

"H-how much do you remember?" 

"Enough."

"Oh."

"I know all the terrible things you've done."

"Is....that everything?"

"What more could you have done to us...?!" Sayori's voice trembled. 

The air between them stayed motionless. Both waited for the other, but nothing ever happened. 

A flash of blinding light cascaded onto them.

Sayori tightened her grip for dear life. Monika simply shut her eyes and thanked whatever deity took her away from this awkwardness, then extended both her arms outward, as she embraced what's to come. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Reinstating monika.chr**

**Reinstating sayori.chr**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Madeline,  
> How's the kids? I know we don't talk much since dad's surgery, but family is family. blah blah blah. So you remember that job I got so auntie would stop bothering me. It's upstate and run by this priest. He seemed nice, but you know how I feel about religion. Before you start, no, I did not get fired.
> 
> So, I was moving things to his little in-house infirmary downstairs. Pretty high-tech stuff. There's like vital machines and shit. I feel so professional. They've been working on the same people for a while. I think they have some rare disease. I don't know. All I know is I sanitize my hands like every 10 minutes after coming into that room.
> 
> Anyways I got bored after one of my shifts and decided to roam around. Holy hell, there were just rooms on rooms. It's a labrynth? labrith? Like a maze. I know I'm not supposed to be there, but like I said I was bored. After a while, I reached this secluded room unlike the rest I've seen. There was one of the patients alone in the middle of the it just staring into space. All I could hear was her breathing. It was really like loud wheezing. All I could see was her back. Maybe she was in trouble? Being the awesome guy that I am. I went to see if she was alright.
> 
> What I approached her I saw her entire arms covered in blood. The floor around her was covered in blood. All the while, she was giggling to her self. 
> 
> Sorry. Nope. Nope. Nope. I got the hell out of there.  
> I don't know what to do. I probably should have said something to someone, but I am so tense right now.
> 
> So I'm writing to you out of shock? I don't know. Just wanted your opinion. Tomorrow I'm gonna confront my boss about this.  
> Michael C.  
> 


	4. Everything Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1. Monika Returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go in the garden  
> You'll find something waiting  
> Right there where you left it  
> Lying upside down

Air once more filled her lungs. Her vision was still hazy. She lifted her sleeves to check her arms. "Everything is still here. Great." 

Next, she checked her person, a standard notebook. "It's not like we have classes or anything."Yet Monika was indifferent. On one hand, she absolutely loved learning; her curiosity was never satiated as it compelled her to learn everything about her world. However, on the other hand, it also drove her down this path of blissful destruction.

She stared blankly at the Sayori's house. Uncertainty brewed in her heart as she moistened her dry lips. 

The world around her was almost the same. A few houses, a school, and a classroom. What cruel irony awaits her today? "The day was going to start soon, better head to class."

Monika flicked her index finger upwards. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing. 

She wasn't sure what to be more disappointed in, the fact that her console commands were gone or that she had to actually walk to the classroom. 

It may have been all the circulation rushing to her head, but the coursing thoughts of revelation weren't drowning Monika's perception. She could breathe again. Though the memories of what lied beyond the horizon were forever etched into her soul, the tides were finally calm. She took a celebratory sigh of relief. 

* * *

 

Monika stood in front of the classroom door recollecting her thoughts as well as her breath. 

She thought to herself. "If I timed this correctly, no one should be here." 

She opened the door to be greeted by the same rows of desks that she has been accustom to. 

 _Should I really be here right now?_   _Would this break the flow of the story?_

 

 

 _What if they all remembered? "_ No, they're not sentient."

Monika's vision blurred. 

_Why don't you ever think things through?  They'll hate you._

Her legs stiffened as she shuffled towards the desk in front of her. 

_You're vulnerable and you decide to come to the lion's den? It's retribution._

Her mind began to race. With each passing thought made Monika's head heavier. 

_You thought the void was bad..._

She relaxed her head onto the comforts of her arms and closed her eyes. Multiple voices filled her head.

Flashes of Sayori staring at Monika with a pained expression burned into Monika's retinas. 

"It's okay. I didn't want to be sane anyways." 

 

A finger prodded Monika's shoulder. 

A voice behind Monika called out, "Um...Hello?"

 

_Nothing matters in the end..._

"Are you awake?"

...

Monika picked up her head unearthing her face to the petite girl standing just inches away from her face.

She bounced back in anticipation. She looked ready to pounce like a guard dog to an intruder, actually more of a puppy unwary of her motor skills. "Are you dead? Please don't say yes." The girl squeaked. 

Monika honed her eyes onto the girl.

"No, but I need a lot of help getting there."  _Why did I say that?_

The other girl readjusted her posture crossing her arms. With the confidence she could muster up barely she started, "Well, I need you to leave. This room is reserved for the literature club."

"Huh, a literature club."

Monika stood up towering over the other girl. "Tell me more."

The other girl averted her eyes towards the back of the room.

"If you have to know, my name is Natsuki. I'm the vice president."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Natsuki....I'm Monika. I love literature. Would it be alright if I stay and check out the club?"

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed. She couldn't help hide anything. If she was repulsed by something, she would actively make it known to the club of her distaste. Hell, even if she did hide them for a short duration, they'd return in more hostile transgressions at arbitrary points of time. 

Natsuki embraced her concealed book from behind her back into the comfort of her arms. Monika lifted her head in hopes of a glance at the title, hoping to break the silence.  _Parfai-... Goddammit._ It wasn't that Monika hated Manga. In a time before all hope was lost, Monika's pool of unread books began to dwindle, and she regularly pulled in books from the outside world to keep her sanity. Soon she developed a guilty pleasure, she had updated Natsuki's collection to keep up with the current trends. However, Monika was also extremely prideful. Once Natsuki found out, she would never let it go. It was the one thing that she triumphantly had over Monika. She took every opportunity to wedge it in into practically any conversation.

_"What's your favorite romantic comedy, Sayori?"_

_"Hmmmm, oh it-..."_

" _Hey Sayori, I know what Monika's favorite is._ _Monika's favorite rom-com is Tamen De Gushi~."_

_"...."_

 

_"Hey Moni~..."_

_"Oh. How's my favorite Vice President doing?"_

_"Ahahaha. Okay. I need your help. For my English class, I need help picking a realistic fiction book."_

_"DON'T WORRY, SAYORI. I KNOW WHAT MONIKA IS GOING TO RECOMMEND."_

_"Do not-."_

_"Little Witch Academia!"_

_"That's not a realistic fiction..."_

_"You're right. BUT YOU'D TOTALLY WOULD KNOW THAT, WOULDN'T YOU?!"_

_"....................."_

 

All subsequent resets, Monika's decided to handle this like an adult. Passively aggressively. She'd move Natsuki's manga collection in different spots each day as a reminder of her dominance over her friend. 

However this reset, Monika knew this time she was given a chance to live her life in bliss. Maybe she could make amends. Natsuki's passion was inspiring to say the least. Her life as a regular high school student could be what she needed and Natsuki as an actual friend sounds somewhat relieving. She's the one member that Monika knew the least.

"Well I guess you can stick around," Natsuki sighed reluctantly. She perked her head up quickly." Today we're going to be discussing the literature of a few manga."

_Never mind. I'm just filled with bad decisions today._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry for the infrequency. This project is really dear to me and I want to see it finished to the end. The updates will happen though at a slow rate due to school. For the sake of transparency, I want you to know that I am working on this still.
> 
> Additionally, I wanted to give slight nods to two of my favorite anime and manga, Little Witch Academia and Tamen de Gushi. Go and check them out!


	5. Doki Doki Manga Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika and Natsuki finally talk.

The vice president scurried to the back of the room to the supply closet adorning her best strut. Monika slumped down in her chair and peered behind her towards Natsuki as she awkwardly judged two books in both hands before returning to Monika.

"A-alright newbie." Her inflection grew a little stronger. Natsuki's chest puffed out. "I gotta get you up to speed." She placed a book with stereotypical anime girls striking cliché poses on the desk Monika was in front of. Even though she had read it, Monika could have easily guessed each of their personalities with just a glance. Natsuki's eyes glimmered as she exclaimed, "Personally, it doesn't look like it, but I'd argue that this is our generation's Catcher in the Rye. It's able to show deep morals without all the edginess and teen angst."  _Wasn't that the point of that book?_

Natsuki bounced up and down through her monologue, while Monika sat in both regret and amazement at Natsuki's newfound confidence. Rather than secluding herself to her corner of the room similar to another club member, this Natsuki was more vibrant and fearless. 

"...Anyways, It starts off pretty simple. The main character is the antagonist from the first book, but it's her perspective. She fights so hard to become a pro-baker, but she's like too ambitious. It starts off slow retelling the original story. But things get really intense later on when we learn that one of the original main characters is revealed to be secretly plotting-...wait is that a spoiler?" 

_Could have sworn it was about some dumb character and her friends fighting for an even dumber character._

"...Anyways, it's a good story. It's not done by the original author and it's not in the same genre. But I still like it."

"Wow...this is so interesting." 

Monika tried her best reassuring smile. Natsuki's eyebrows bumped together; however, she pressed on.

Though it was Monika's guilty pleasure to read Natsuki's manga, she absolutely loathed the series she raved about. It took all the qualities of typical tropes, blended them, and then haphazardly skewered them together. It was practically a wish-fulfillment novel with a gimmick of baking in it. Yet Monika couldn't help but read it. 

Natsuki's exclaimed, "...and she totally has a thing for her friend..."

Monika nodded in agreement. She tended to get lost when Natsuki starts her tirade of nonsensical analyzation of any manga.  _If only she put this much passion into the club when I was president. Though it is kinda cute seeing her get all worked up on this._

"Are you paying attention!?" Natsuki stammered. 

"Hmm...?" 

"I literally repeated myself three times to see if you would say anything."

"Sorry. I guess it's just a lot to take in." 

"Oh...well newbie. This is pretty complex material."  _She bought it..._

Natsuki began, "No worries, I've got another from the series we were going to discuss today."

Monika's urge to connect her temple to the most solid object started to grow exponentially.

"Maybe we should go to something more literature base?"

Natsuki's body stiffened. "What?"  _Shit. Gotta salvage this._

"You know something that has... merit. I mean..." 

Natsuki crossed her arms. "No, please go on. What do you think has merit?!"  _Nailed it....._

"Well for starters, it seems like half the plot is fan-service."

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed. "The plot was a satirical take on over-sexualization in media. The girls manage to appropriate it and make it her own." 

Monika bit her lip. "I mean, you can argue that for the basis of any self-indulgent novel. I...mean. This type of story isn't meant for people like me."

Natsuki was fuming. Natsuki's palms slammed onto the desk as she pulled herself forward, "PEOPLE LIKE YOU?! MAYBE IT'S TOO COMPLEX FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU."  _If there was ever a time for another flash of blinding light to take me again, it would be now._

"Hey, umm...."  _What would Sayori say?_ During times of panic, Sayori was always there to diffuse the situation. Her emotional intelligence was one of the reasons to why Monika chose Sayori as her vice president during her playthroughs. However, less than several minutes of entering the classroom and Monika has already tarnished a would-be friendship. Natsuki did her best to hold in her tears as she frantically argued against Monika. 

Monika frantically scanned the room for anything as the vice president continued her verbal assault. A distraction, anybody, or just an excuse. She peered over her to the other manga that was put aside.

It was then something clicked for her. Monika began, "Well, the reason I'm being so defensive is I think the story doesn't hold up to another..." Monika in a very hushed tone whispered, "...m-manga."

Natsuki's facial expression shifted. Her eyebrows rose quizzically. Though her stance still remained aggressive. "What?"

"I have to apologize. I'm pretty embarrassed to admit that I like to..." Monika bit her tongue. Natsuki leaned in. "Like to what?"

Flashes of Natsuki defeating Monika in pointless arguments began to flood Monika's head. Could she admit her flaws? 

Monika's eyes darted around. "I....like..."

Natsuki's rage quelled, but confusion replaced it. She squint her eyes as if she wanted to see what Monika was perhaps trying to say.

"..reading..." Monika couldn't even make eye contact. Her hands gripped the ends of her Lapis-blue skirt. She felt like the only way to convey her thoughts was to cough up the rest of the sentence. 

As Monika gasped for words, she rested her cheek on the desk to muffle her voice. "Manga."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing, Moni? You should get some rest."  
> "Sayori, come here. I want to you show you something."  
> "Ehhh?"  
> "You make the cutest noises."  
> "Stooooop."  
> "You're adorable when you're all flustered."  
> "Is that what you wanted to show me?"  
> "No. No. Actually, it's this."  
> "Is that Natsuki's? I don't think I recognize it."  
> "It's going to be. Plus, it's the sequel. What I can do is very rudimentary, but see this as a test."  
> "That's very sweet of you. Are you sure this isn't just for you?"  
> "Wh-what? I mean it's for her. I want her to experience more."  
> "Hahaha. It's cute seeing you all flustered too!"


	6. Constants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then there were 3.

Monika's face rested scornfully on the desk as she refused to make eye contact. She slumped over the desk exaggerating her discontent in hopes for at least a pity laugh. Natsuki crossed her arms unpleasantly as she peered quizzically at her new member. "Manga isn't that bad," Natsuki hummed. "But whatever, you're not the only one who made a huge fuss about it." 

The sound of a door opened behind the two girls as a tall woman in the same uniform walked passed it. "Ah Natsuki, sorry for my delay. I procured the novel that you recommended despite my objections I have found it to be actually endearing. I...-" 

The purple-hair vixen stood stuck in time as she stared blankly at the new girl. Instinctively, her hands twiddled around her long strands of her hair that made their descent to the bottom of her torso. Natsuki shot a glance at the slouched girl to her right. "Oh, right. We have a new member. This is..."

"Oh...My name is Monika. It's a pleasure to meet you." Monika hoisted herself off her seat and approach the nervous girl as she extended her hand out. Her face was so flustered that Monika could feel the heat radiating off the girl's cheeks. Her demeanor was a stark difference from just instances ago. She could have passed as a completely different person. The girl's eyes darted around as she quivered in place. Monika's eyes narrowed onto the girl. Something resonated in her.  

The girl began to speak, but sounds from the distant classroom clock drowned out the softness in her voice. Monika frowned. "Hey it's okay. I don't bite." Monika rested her hand on her hip trying to appear more welcoming. The quiet girl shut her eyes and attempted to recompose herself. She held her hands tightly to her chest murmuring inaudible words to herself. Monika sighed exasperatedly. 

Natsuki jumped towards the other girl, who towered over her. 

"Hey...Yuri. Earth to Yuri. You were just about to tell me how awesome my recommendations were and how a certain genre is and will always be considered literature."

The girl flashed a quick smile before her eyebrows lowered. "Ahh...sorry. Of course.... W-Wait. Stop that." Natsuki grinned in triumph. 

The passive girl began again this time will a little more bravado in her voice turning towards Monika, "I apologize. I'm just so accustomed to the smaller crowd that it never crossed my mind that we would acquire more members. My name is Yuri. I-It's good to meet you too." It almost seemed like finishing that sentence took up the last her energy. 

"I'm not sure how Sayori would feel with you back talking the club. Pftttttttt saying that we would couldn't acquire more members."

"Ah-! That wasn't my intent. I just didn't want to set unrealistic expectations..." Yuri averted her gaze once more towards the windows.

"Oh come on. You know I love messing with you. Where did all the passion go?" Yuri turned her head only to reveal a darker shade of red. Natsuki jabbed Monika whispering loudly, "Yuri's is super smart, but like she's super shy." Yuri attempted force herself not to smile, but couldn't repress to showing the sides of her lips from rising. 

Yuri's eyes opened in alarm. "Oh! This means we have five members. We have to warn Sayori. Otherwise, that poor boy she mentioned yesterday will be dragged into her frivolous escapade." 

Monika tensed up. What was she thinking? What higher power could have compelled her to coming back? She glanced at the two other members. 

"Whaaaat?! She's bringing a BOY?" Natsuki flared as if Yuri cussed at her. 

"Y-yes. Weren't you just discussing this with Sayori in your class?" Yuri shyly retorted. 

"YES. BUT. A BOY?!"

"Um...yes. I think it was her neighbor...or childhood friend?"

"I knew we're scraping the bottom of the barrel, but did we need to add a boy?!" 

"...I feel like boys are a foreign concept to you." Yuri explained deadpanned. Among the disarray, Monika fled the scene into the hallway just catching the remainder of the conversation. 

Natsuki crept closer to Yuri. "What do you know about boys? Last time I checked you seem to be a one woman relationship."

"I-I've been in a relationship before!"

"Oh I didn't know hands could count as people."

"No. Hands aren't people Natsuki. We've talked about this."

"Wh-what?" Natsuki stammered. "I meant that as -"

"Do you need a refresher on what constitutes people?"

* * *

 

_ I guess there are always constants in every _ _timeline_. Monika strolled the hallway with nothing but her notebook softly placing each footstep to hush her escape.  _Maybe I can just hide for the rest of the playthrough._ Monika couldn't comprehend to why she returned to the literature club. Nostalgia? Boredom? Guilt? Curiosity? At this point, it didn't matter. Her heart shouldn't be racing this much.  _They were all fake._  

She listened to the air, silence. Her club members either tired themselves out or she was further away on her walk. The ex-president embraced the familiarity of endless hallways that were outside the player's reach. It became a labyrinth of empty corridors and doors that led nowhere like some kind of sick symbolism of her life. Each hallway resembled the previous with small differences between each one. These were one of initial signs that her world was nothing but a facade.

She turned the corner to a dimmer hallway. The sun hit the same spots, casting the same shadows in every corridor. Static in the distance.  _Wait that's new._

She listened closely and traced the source 4 classrooms down. Typically, Monika never checked any of the hundreds of classrooms as most were vacant. She gently slid the door open. In the corner of the room she spotted  a lone, speckled disarray of color. Its shape bled with its surroundings, a  cacophony of lost noise trying to find its tone. Yet somehow it felt familiar. It surrounded itself in a literal darkness.  _Was the void already corrupting the world this quickly?_  

She took a step back in caution assessing the darkness. It flickered like a broken black and white TV. The game was probably breaking. At least for today it seems contained.  Strange. _I don't think-_

The silhouette whipped around closing the distance to face the her. Its eyes bulging dawning a pearly-white lavish smile. Monika could feel chest compressing and expanding.

_It can't be? Was it her?_   _No, it was everyone._   _It was Monika._


End file.
